Kradam Pranks
by banditlover
Summary: Drabble/oneshot. Adam can't sleep so he decides to play a little prank on Kris. Will Kris' revenge get too out of hand? Takes place during American Idol, a few days before Rock Week. rated M just to be safe. language and implied slash. My first M fic.


**A/N: My first RPS! Yay! I've been reading lots of Kradam fic for a while, but I haven't gotten up the nerve to write any of my own until now. I actually wrote this a while ago, but I couldn't get the ending just right. I just took a two week writing workshop, which was really helpful. So I went back and edited this. I think it's much better now than it was, so hopefully you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adam Lambert and Kris Allen. They are their own people. This story is complete fiction and any similarities between this story and actual events is purely coincidental. This was written to indulge my own fantasies and no disrespect is intended towards the real life people which these characters are based on. I am not making any money off this story.**

**Warning: slight language and implied slash.**

* * *

Adam was backstage at the Zodiac Show, ready to perform. The top of his glossy black pompadour was spray-painted gold and he was wearing lots of makeup. He was dressed in gold leggings, a gold cummerbund, and a white jacket zipped up to his chin. Hearing the intro of "Crawl Thru Fire", he stepped onto the platform lift, waiting to be lifted up onstage.

Adam rose up out of the stage amid the musicians and dancers. Colored lights flashed. He was greeted by hundreds of people cheering, clapping, and whistling. Adam smirked, opened his lipstick-painted lips, and began singing his heart out.

He broke off, however, when his voice cracked on the first high note, piercing through the room. Eyes wide with horror, Adam looked around frantically at his fellow performers, who just started pointing and laughing at him.

Adam looked out into the audience. The crowd was jeering at him and calling him names. The dark-haired man was shaking as he brought the mike back to his lips. It slipped in his sweaty hands and fell to the ground, sending screeching feedback through the vicinity.

Adam scrambled to pick up the mike, cat-calls from the crowd ringing in his ears. And that's when he noticed he was buck naked.

~!~

Adam bolted upright in his bed in the Idol Mansion, only just biting back a shout. His heart was pounding and his eyes were wild as they adjusted to the dim light streaming in through the half-closed blinds. First he glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand, whose red numbers flashed 6:23 a.m.. Then Adam looked at the sleeping form lying in the bed next to his: his roommate, Kris Allen. Kris' chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. Adam chuckled nervously to himself, his heart rate slowing down to normal again. "Just a dream. Just a dream. Gotta stop eating French Silk ice cream right before bed. Just a dream."

Unable to fall back asleep but not wanting to wake Kris by turning on the lights or the TV, Adam grabbed his iPhone off the nightstand. He stuck his white earbuds in his ears, hit shuffle, and started up a game of brick-breaker. Adam settled back into his pillows as the first chords of "Starlight" by Muse mingled with the electronic blips of his game, calming his troubled mind.

For the next two hours, Adam slipped in and out of consciousness. At 8:34 a.m., Adam was awoken once again, this time by "Pokerface" by Lady Gaga blaring unexpectedly out of his earbuds. Adam jumped, disoriented for a moment before realizing when and where he was. "Ugh. This is not working. I don't feel like listening to music right now. Kris will be up soon anyway, so there's no point in trying to go back to sleep. But what should I do in the meantime?" Adam asked himself.

He glanced over at his still sleeping roommate, an idea forming in his head. Adam grinned mischievously. Getting out of bed, Adam tiptoed into their shared bathroom. He grabbed his makeup bag from the counter and then tiptoed over to Kris. _Time for a little makeover, Kristopher_. Adam thought, opening up his bag and rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

He took out a bottle of his trademark black nail polish. Kris' left hand was lying on his chest. Adam spread the fingers apart and unscrewed the cap. Wiping the excess polish off the brush, Adam proceeded to paint the nails on Kris' left hand black. Kris' other hand was going to be more difficult, since his right arm was tucked beneath his head.

Setting down the bottle of nail polish on the nightstand for a minute, Adam slid his hand beneath Kris' head. Slowly, he pulled Kris' arm out, holding his head up with his hand. Adam rested Kris' head back on the pillow. The younger man was still fast asleep, so Adam breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Kris let out a soft snore as the warm breath hit his face, but didn't wake. Adam pressed his hand over his own mouth to stifle his giggle. He couldn't help it; Kris was just so adorable! Getting back to business, Adam spread Kris' right hand out on his stomach and picked up the bottle of black polish again.

When he was finished, he blew on Kris' nails, trying to make the inky liquid dry faster.

Then Adam rummaged in his makeup bag again, pulling out eyeshadow and mascara. As a rule, Adam would apply eyeliner, of course, but he didn't want to risk poking Kris in the eye if he moved in his sleep. So instead, Adam just brushed some shimmery silver shadow on Kris' lids and black mascara on his lashes. Next, Adam pulled out a peachy blush with sparkles in it. It wasn't really the right shade for Kris' skin tone, but it would have to do. Last but not least: lips.

"Do I still have it?" Adam wondered to himself as he searched his makeup bag.

"Yes!" Adam whisper-shouted in victory, pulling out a tube of bright fuchsia lipstick he had worn last Halloween for a drag costume. Kris scrunched up his nose when Adam tried to swipe the lipstick over his lips, and his eyelids fluttered.

Adam froze, not daring to breathe. Then Kris sighed and parted his lips a little. The older man waited, but Kris made no further noises or movements, save for his quiet, even breathing and the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Gingerly, Adam resumed his task of painting Kris' lips a luscious shade of pink.

When he was done, Adam sat back and admired his handiwork for a few moments before putting his makeup back in the bathroom. He then retreated to his bed to wait.

At 9:30, Kris' alarm clock radio snapped to life, playing some country rock song that Adam was unfamiliar with. Kris twitched under the sheets before blinking open his eyes and stretching.

"Morning sleepyhead" Adam greeted. His voice was neutral, thanks to all those acting lessons when he was younger. Kris looked over to where the older man was stretched out on his own bed, a lazy grin spreading on his face.

"Morning" he mumbled in reply, his voice thick with sleep. He yawned and sat up. Kris reached up to rake a hand through his unruly brown hair, but froze when he saw the glint of black on his fingertips. He stared at his hand for a full thirty seconds, during which time Adam was fighting a fit of giggles.

Then Kris' head snapped up and he glared straight at Adam. "What did you do?" he asked, trying to sound stern, but the puppy dog look Adam was giving him was making that very difficult.

"Whatever do you mean, Kristopher?" Adam asked innocently, cocking his head to one side. His schooled expression was the picture of an angel, but Kris knew Adam was more like the devil.

The younger man held up his hands, the polished fingertips facing his raven-haired roommate.

Faced with the evidence, Adam just shrugged. "Thought you could use a little glam for your Rock Week performance." His nonchalant tone belied the laughter that was threatening to bubble over and spill from his mouth at any moment.

_He gets this freaked out over a little nail polish? He'll have a heart attack when he sees what I did to his face!_ The glam prankster thought gleefully.

Kris could never stay mad at Adam for long. He just rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "Whatever man." he snorted, walking into their shared bathroom. Adam sprang up and followed him.

The brunette flicked the light switch on, squinting his honey brown eyes against the sudden brightness. Adam watched without a sound, back pressed up against the doorframe, as the smaller man shuffled blindly over to the sink.

When Kris finally opened his eyes and lifted his head to look in the mirror, he froze again in shock. Shimmery eyes bugging out of his head and pink lips opening and closing like a fish out of water, the Arkansas native stared in disbelief at his beautiful, campy reflection. Too far gone for words, a strangled noise escaped from his mouth.

When Kris found his voice at last, he shouted loud enough to wake the rest of the Idol Mansion. "WHAT THE FRICK? ADAM!"

For his part, the glam rocker was doubled over in laughter, one hand braced against the doorframe, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

~!~

(Several hours later, the Mansion is empty except for Adam and Kris. Kris has removed the makeup.)

Adam let out a surprised shout as the chair he had just seated himself on collapsed beneath his weight. "Shit" he muttered under his breath, rubbing his sore ass. Across the room, Kris tried to stifle his laughter, to no avail.

Adam's penetrating blue gaze snapped up to Kris' face. "Did you do this?" he asked incredulously as he got to his feet. Kris looked down at his hands in his lap, refusing to meet Adam's eyes. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"_Why?_" Adam asked, puzzled.

"To get back at you for the makeup thing." Kris retorted, lifting his head to stare back at Adam.

"Humph. All I did was enhance your natural beauty, and what do I get in return? A sore ass!" Adam huffed, faking indignation.

Kris laughed. "Aww, does wittle Adam have a wittle boo-boo? Do you want Kwis to kiss it all better?" Kris said in a baby voice.

Instead of telling him to shut up, Adam just smirked at Kris, raising an eyebrow. "In fact, I think I would."

Kris arched an eyebrow but stood up nonetheless. Adam's eyes widened a little in surprise. Kris walked over to Adam and dropped to his knees behind him. He reached up to grip Adam's warm hips. The younger man then placed two loud kisses on Adam's butt, first on one cheek and then the other.

Against his will, the glam rocker shivered under the touch of the soft lips on his body. Fire sank straight through the black fabric of his jeans to his skin, leaving invisible, burning marks where Kris' mouth had been.

"Feel better?" the brunette whispered, his warm breath tickling the sliver of exposed skin where Adam's shirt rode up. The older man moaned, so quiet it was barely audible, but Kris heard and his pulse quickened.

"I, I think I hurt my dick, too." Adam rasped.

Kris' voice was husky as he replied, "Let me make it all better then." He put pressure on Adam's hips. Adam turned around until Kris was facing his crotch.

Kris stared for a moment with half-lidded eyes. Then he leaned forward and placed a chaste peck on Adam's half-hard length. The raven-haired rocker squeezed his eyes shut and let out his breath in a loud whoosh. Kris stared with dark, lustful eyes at Adam's obvious reaction to his touch.

While Kris was unzipping his pants with his teeth, all Adam could think was that giving Kris a makeover was his most genius idea ever.

* * *

**I know I didn't really describe the setting for the last part very well, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just hoping that the setting isn't that important, and you all focused more on the actions ;D.**

**Tell me if you think any of the dialogue was out of character, please.**

**Reviews are Love!**


End file.
